disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofapus
"Doofapus" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Change is afoot when Candace accidentally liquefies herself by coming in contact with Phineas and Ferb’s device that turns solids into liquids. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz turns himself into a platypus to defeat Perry in battle but finds it’s harder than he ever imagined. Plot The episode opens with Phineas, Ferb, and their friends getting "Exotic and Unusual Smoothies". Buford then comments that the milkshakes are not as "exotic and unusual" as advertised. While Isabella thinks that they are exotic, Phineas and Ferb think that they could do better. Perry enters his lair through a lengthy tricycle ride, and then Major Monogram tells him that Carl has stained the Agency's favorite couch. Carl defends himself by saying it was Agent M. Monogram then tells Perry what Doofenshmirtz has been up to. Doofenshmirtz was seen at the library checking out books on Eastern Australia and Hydrostatic Cell Fusion. He sends Perry off to find out why. In their backyard, Phineas and Ferb present their latest invention, The State-of-the-Matter Transfer Device, which can turn any solid into a liquid, so they can enjoy all sorts of new and unusual flavors. Buford then tries it on a chicken. He then drinks the "liquid poultry", which he says, "tastes like chicken". Phineas then suggests "they try something more...". Ferb responds "Foul", which Phineas says "Yeah... No! Exotic." Over at Doofenshirtz Evil incorporated, Perry is captured. He is then shocked to find out that Doofenshmirtz has turned himself into a platypus. Believing that turning himself into one would make them equally matched, he created the Platyp-inator, to turn himself into a platypus. To further level the playing field, Doofenshmirtz then traps himself in the same type of trap he had Perry in. Candace then notices the device in the backyard, and goes to warn Linda. Since Linda is busy doing the laundry/stand-up routine, Candace goes to investigate and wait on her. Perry and Doofenshmirtz then begins to fight and the song"A Platypus Fight" is played. She accidentally activates the machine, and gets turned to juice. A bird rolls over her, of which she does not approve. Phineas and Ferb then come back, apparently having gone to the store. Baljeet then steps on Candace. Phineas thinks that it is cool that Candace got turned into a liquid. She does not agree but asks them to help her change back. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are worn out from even fighting each other and they take a break. They then have tea, to cool off. After it is over, the Platypus Fight resumes once more. The first attempt to turn Candace back involves pouring her into a bucket and reversing the settings on the Device to turn her back into a solid. She is successfully turned back into a solid, but in the shape of the bucket she was in. They discover that she needs to be back into her original shape to return to her normal self. They use a life-size mold of Candace that Buford has to do the trick. Baljeet then inquires why Buford has a life-size mold of Candace, to which Buford replies that he has a life-size mold of all his friends. Isabella says that she does not know how to feel about that. They pour Candace into the mold, and then they zap her with the machine. She walks out of the mold, looking like her original self. After coming out, she then goes to try and get them busted. Doofenshmirtz, realizing that he can't win or lose as a platypus, he decides he needs something stronger. What he comes up with is "two platypuses". He then shows Perry his Double-inator. While explaining his advantage, Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz into the Double-inator, which sends out a stray beam. The beam then hits Phineas and Ferb's device, which creates a duplicate of it. They then zap each other, and turn into liquids, just before Candace can show Linda. While Doofenshmirtz is distracted, Perry shoves the Platyp-inator into the Double-inator, defeating Doofenshmirtz. After what appears to be an explosion, Doofenshmirtz says that is good to be back to normal. He is then greeted by another Doofenshmirtz (presumably created by the Double-inator's explosion), who agrees with him. Doofenshmirtz then notices his duplicate, and is visually surprised. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Songs *A Platypus Fight Goofs *Since Phineas and Ferb's invention was reversed to make Candace solid again, the duplicate should have been made the same way, and therefore, neither of them should have melted. This is unless the device still had the melting ability or that Phineas and Ferb changed it back. *At the tea set with Perry and Doofenshmirtz, the chairs are blue and then turn green. *When Candace ends her call with Stacy, the bottom half of her socks are missing. *Though Isabella is not supposed to have eyebrows, she is shown with eyebrows during the first scene with the smoothies. *While Perry and Doof are playing cards, Doofenshmirtz is holding only four cards. Trivia *This episode marks Stacy's birthday, despite this, it marks the ONLY time a character's birthday was mentioned, but not seen. All the other episodes have in as the main A or B plot (with the exception of Monogram's, though his agents sing it to him in animal sounds). *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by saying the camera to move until he was seen. Gallery Photo_Finish.jpg|Heinz (as a platypus) and Perry try to see who is better. nl:Vogelbekdoof Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes